Red vs Blue: Lost But Not Forgotten
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: While episode 19 of season 11 was mainly with the others, they don't fully know what's happening with Washington and Sarge. This is kinda what I think went on with them in the Federal army's prison. Might put chapters if you guys want, sorry for OCCness! (Ah, horrible title, I might change it...)


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Red vs. Blue in any way shape or form! Trust me, if I was apart of Rooster Teeth, I'd die frickin' happy!

**Summery**: While episode 19 of season 11 was mainly with the others, they don't fully know what's happening with Washington and Sarge. This is kinda what I think went on with them in the Federal army's prison. Might put chapters, sorry for OCCness!

**Warning**: Hmm, nothing really BAD i think... Sure there's blood, bad language, and horrible OOCness, but don't blame me! It's really hard to do Washington and Sarge!

* * *

Red vs Blue: Lost But Not Forgotten

Chapter One: Awakening

Washington struggled to open his eyes when he was regaining consciousness. He felt himself get pulled along by who he guessed were the Federal soldiers. His body felt like lead, and every inch that he was forced to move made him want to scream out in pain. His ears felt as if they were stuffed with cotton and everything looked as if he was looking through a foggy glass.

The ex-Freelancer heard a small exchange of words as he turned his head to the side slightly. His visor was slightly dented in but he knew that he was fine. It was his torso and legs where he knew that the damage was worse...

After he had successfully turned his head over without then noticing somehow, he saw Sarge too being pulled away a few feet behind him. He watched in anger as the older man was still unconscious and being kicked by the Feds. And they were _laughing_.

"H-hey!" Wash called out, getting their attention, "Stop that..." Just after he had said that, the grey and yellow armored man felt the edge of a gun get smacked on top of his skull, rendering him unconscious once again.

* * *

"-ngton? Wake up..." The ex-Freelancer heard his name and struggled once again to open his eyes. He found it slightly harder than before but yet he did after a few seconds.

He blinked repeatedly and his eyes got used to the low, dimly lit room that he was put in. The walls and flooring were both dark green and cemented, letting him know that escape would be nearly impossible without a gun or something along those lines...

"'Bout time you woke up! Thought you were dead!" Upon hearing a voice, Washington turned his head to see a grown man sitting on a cot across the room from him. His grey hair looked a little sweaty and greasy, but it was the scar going across the man's forehead and the one going from his jaw line to his temple that really caught his attention. His eyes were an intense shade of grey with a bit of brown mixed in there.

Washington quickly sat up and winced in pain, not fully recognizing the man until he spoke once again, "What's wrong with you?"

The rest of his sentence was blocked out as recognition struck him hard, "S-Sarge?! Is that you?!"

Sarge grinned, "What? Who else do you think it'd be?"

"I-I don't know... It's just the first time I've ever seen you with your helmet off..."

"I could say the same to you..." Wash's eyes widened when he realized that he didn't have his armor on, and neither did the man. They were both dressed in their black shirts and dark pants that went under the armor.

The ex-Freelancer touched his face and felt his slightly cold flesh with his hand before he ran a hand through his blond hair. His blue-grey eyes narrowed a little before he looked to Sarge questioningly.

"Those bastards wouldn't let us keep our armor..." The older man clenched his fist, "And they took my shotgun..."

Washington rolled his eyes and sighed. Well, that was expected of them... Their armor meant protection, without it... Well, both Sarge and Wash were screwed if they tried to escape...

"Man," Wash sighed, "To think I just got that armor too... How long have we been here?"

Sarge shrugged, "How the hell should I know? I woke up a few days ago, you've been sleepin' like Grif after he eats all'our rations..." Wash simply sighed and leaned against the wall. His body did feel like he had been sleeping for several days. It hurt for him to move.

'_Ugh, it feels like I got hit by a car... How hard did Locus hit me?'_ Wash thought before remembering something that made him jolt up into a sitting position too quickly, making him let out a groan of pain as he clutched his side.

"Yeah..." Sarge sighed, "Ain't a good idea to be movin' around too quickly..."

The ex-Freelancer muttered, "Y-yeah... I realize that now... Thank you, Sarge..."

"No problem, dirtbag!" The older man spoke cheerfully and grinned, looking a lot like creepy old man that looked like he was about to kidnap you and steal you away within his truck...

Wash held back an annoyed growl and leaned against the wall, "The others... Do you know if they got them too?"

The older man shrugged, "I dunno... I didn't hear anythin' about them from the soldiers walkin' by..."

Washington looked at the floor, remembering Tucker's cry and was able to imagine the look of disbelief under the mask. It pained him to have to leave them behind, but what was he supposed to do? Let them get caught? Even if the ex-Freelancer attempted to run over there, he would've been too slow and because of his slowness, they all would've been captured...

He hoped that no one had gotten hurt, but he had to do what he had to...

"I also heard that you told that robot of yours to knock down the walls so they couldn't get to the others..." Wash couldn't help but smile sadly a little before it faded away.

"I had to," He insisted, "If I didn't, the Feds would've gotten to them too... It was better that they get away an-"

"We get left behind?" The older man raised an eyebrow as Wash bit his lip, an old habit that he had tried to break himself of. Man, he was right...

"... It was better for them to get away... After all..." The blond sighed, "It was about time that our time came, right?"

"Washington," The man started, "Let me tell you somethin'... No one here really dies... After all, I tried killin' Grif many times; he hasn't died yet!"

The blue eyed man reached for a chain hanging around his neck and nodded his head, "That's... True... I can't argue with that..." The blond sighed and rubbed his fingers on the dog tags hanging around his neck. Sarge took notice and asked him,

"Who's dog tags are those? All can't be yours..."

Wash smiled sadly, "They belonged to a few of my old friends, I guess you could say..."

"They not alive anymore?"

"Would I have their dog tags if they were?" (A/N: Did that line make sense? It sort of did to me a little, but i don't know...) The red team leader nodded his head, finding it to be true and sighed. Things were getting a bit boring.

Washington laid back on his cot, staring at the dark green ceiling and sighed. Would his time really come? Would he die? And Sarge, would he die here too? Would the two of them get tortured? Well, Wash could possibly take it if he really tried, but what about Sarge? The man was already up there in years, would he be able to take it? He hoped tha-

"Do you think that they'll come for us?" The red team's leader spoke up, making Wash's eyes meet his and gave him his attention, "Do you think that they'll come back for us?"

The blond man sighed upon hearing the doubt and hope in his voice. He could tell that Sarge wanted to put hope in the reds and blues but found that he also couldn't.

Wash was being honest here; why come back for the two people who caused them a lot of trouble? Why go onto enemy lines, where you could easily lose your life just to see if both Sarge and Wash were alive? They could be dead by then...

"Well," The blond sighed, "I don't know... Knowing them, they might... But then at the same time, I highly doubt that they will..."

The two leaders exchanged several looks, weighing down the pros and cons. They could be saved, they could see the sun again, see their teams again, they could be a little family once more, but yet... Even if the remaining reds and blues did come through for them, there was a chance that both Sarge and Wash would get killed, that their teams could get killed, countless soldiers would get wounded or murdered, it was just confusing to both Washington and Sarge.

The red team leader sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing his injured side and narrowed his eyes. Wash could tell that he was deep in thought so he said nothing to disturb the Sargent.

The ex-freelancer got up and walked around the small room, trying to see if there were a few cracks in the walls or anything hay could give away easily so they could escape. The metal door was pretty small, which made him wonder how two men carrying both Sarge and Wash could squeeze in through there.

At the moment, looking at both North's and York's dog tags, he wished that there was some way that they could come and bust him out of here like one time before. It still pained him to think of them being gone, but they really weren't. They were still alive in his head, right? They're not forgotten, and neither were Sarge and Wash.

"After all," The blond muttered out loud, "Memory is the key..."

"Wash?"

"Yeah?"

"If I could shoot you with my shotgun for each time you said 'memory is the key,' I would be able to shoot you a lot of times..."

"G-good to know Sarge..." The blond stuttered lightly and turned his gaze to the door. The older man noticed the younger's actions and sighed.

"I already looked around," Sarge muttered, "No way in, no way out..."

Wash nodded his head but yet still looked around. Sarge was right; there was no way out. They had no way to escape...

_'No way out... Either we sit here like ducks or try to do something...'_ The blond thought and sat back onto his cot glumly, '_We'll just have to wait here... I'm sorry everyone... Just... Please don't get yourselves killed...'_

And with that thought, Washington felt himself fall back to sleep despite Sarge's loud mumbling. He didn't know if he could live with Sarge as a roommate, but he hoped that it wouldn't be that bad...

* * *

Oh man! Episode 19 was okay, BUT THAT ENDING! Super big apology for the out of characterness of both Wash and Sarge -_- It was my first time portraying them before, so... Sorry it was horrible! XD

i might be adding a chapter or two to this, but it's kinda up to you guys if you want it XD I might add two or something... A few plans for this so... Anyways-

**SHOUT OUT TIME! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Jan, Ally and Ronnie, Melody, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, MoonBlazer, Sarcasm, Jess, Cody, IceLover, Michael, Alex, and Zv03! thanks everyone! Adios! SupeyZ is out!**


End file.
